Saiyajins Don't Cry
by Mellow Starz
Summary: The story of the brave woman who became Vegeta's mother...


saiya-jins don't cry  
by: dominatrix

[based on "Nada Menos Que Todo Un Hombre" by Miguel de Unamuno]  
Aikan, as her name suggested, was a beautiful woman. In fact, the measure of her attractiveness was well-known in Vegitasei. Whenever she passed by, the saiya-jin females would cast their glares upon her and the saiya-jin warriors gathered sudden courage to fight their battles. And Aikan, conscious of her power, would inmerse deep in thought. There was, in her dark, deep eyes, like a prelude to a morbid fate. Deep, very deep within her, she would hear a voice that would say, "Your beauty will lead you to perdition..." And she would tremble, and would do her best to ignore it.

Aikan's father, Legume, was an average-class saiya-jin warrior who made his living by constant scheming and all of his plots and debts were turning against him. His only hope now lied -or rather burdened- on Aikan's shoulders. Oh yes, he had a son; but long ago he had been shipped off to a far planet and ignored his fate ever since. Now -the man thought- it all depends on who she marries.

And so the silent hunt began -as Legume guarded jealously his precious treasure. And Aikan couldn't be anymore enraged.  
- "He wants to sell me... my own father wants to sell me!"  
And she would cry bitterly, but only when she was alone; saiya-jins don't cry.

***

It came to notice that the King himself -King Vegeta- was told of Aikan, the beauty of Vegitasei. As soon as he heard the news, he told himself, This I must see... and as soon as he saw her, This I must get.

***

With an almost fantasmical voice, Aikan's father approached his daughter.

- "Aikan... Aikan, the very king has looked upon me; he has forgiven my debts and has granted me inmunity..."

Aikan could feel the temperature in the room drop all of a sudden; a cold ambience... almost symbolic...

- "And..?"  
- "He only wants one thing..."

She became afraid to ask, but did anyway.

- "And that is..?"  
- "You"

Aikan gasped in horror.

- "You mean you have sold me?"  
- "No; he has bought us. Aikan--"  
- "No! Don't you dare...! Go hug your money instead"

And she left.

***

The palace was enormous. It was anything unlike she had ever seen before; but then again, few had.

The guards quickly recognized the saiya-jin beauty; but by orders needed to see permission from the King. Aikan reluctantly showed them a pass which the king himself had sent her along with his second letter; one that Aikan had replied to with wonderful sarcasms and desdains.

The guards inmediately accepted the pass, and escolted her inside, where she was greeted by the King; less rude and obnoxious than she imagined.

King Vegeta gave the guards a signal and they promptly left. For a moment, he remained silent as he contemplated her. She really was beautiful; so unlike other saiya-jin women he had seen. There was a delicate appereance to her; long, silky, raven-black hair and slanted eyes -equally dark- that shone intensely were just few of her highlights.

Aikan trembled; as she was, for the first time, in the presence of a man.

Vegeta noted this.

- "You don't feel well?"  
- "I'm fine"  
- "You tremble"  
- "The temperature, maybe"  
- "Or fear, perhaps"

And he said this so fiercely; so concise--Aikan did her best to hide the tears. Saiya-jins don't cry...

- "Fear... fear! And just what are you afraid of?"  
- "I... I've been sold!", the young woman cried out in horror to herself. "I've been sold! But you know what? I'll never be yours! I'd much rather be dead! Never!"  
- "Nonsense", Vegeta replied as calm as possible, "Don't you know? What I truly propose myself to have I always obtain"

And there was something about this phrase that made Aikan stop and gaze in amazement at this man.

The way he pronounced I. The way he said it with such perfectly-round egoism; such well sustained self-confidence, that Aikan felt surrender.

- "Do as you please"  
- "Oh, really? And just what do you mean by that?"

Aikan went pale. "I meant I... I... I don't know... I don't know what I meant..."

- "Understand; the only thing I want... is to make you my wife!"  
- "Your wife?!", Aikan shrieked.  
- "Officially, of course"  
- "But I thought --"

Vegeta smirked. "You thought what?"

The woman found it hard to silence her tears this time. And the King smiled to himself. I'll have the most beautiful woman in Vegitasei.

***

As former queen of Vegitasei, one might have guessed Aikan had everything. She was free to do almost anything she pleased around the castle; she was envied by saiya-jin women everywhere. She was married to the king! But poor Aikan didn't have what she most needed; the love of her husband. Or rather, the certainty of that love. He treats me with respect, and he's been attentive, somewhat; but does he love me? And then Aikan would stop and think, Do I love him?

Of course she did. Not that Aikan wanted to; but there was something about that man that brung her to rendition; which was, in itself, a different form of love.

King Vegeta, however, had the biggest pleasure in having his queen by his side. And he always made sure she dressed as elegantly as possible; even within the castle. But the greatest delight was when the other saiya-jin men gazed upon his woman. Vegeta would smirk, as if thinking, Do you like her? Well, good. But she's mine, and only mine. And Aikan, somehow guessing this feeling, would wonder, Does this man love me?

And it was useless to even try talking about affection, about love, with that man.

- "Lovely, pretty, sweet... nonsense! Me? Me with those things? Those are words used in novels, and I know very well that you liked to read them".  
- "And I still do..."  
- "Well, then, read as many as you want. As a matter of fact, I'll have the entire east wing of this castle stocked with novels written since the beginning of time".  
- "What things you say...!"

***

Intimacy between them, none. Matters of the kingdom and such -ironically enough- she rarely knew about. It did, however, occur to Aikan once to ask her husband about his family.

- "Family? I have no family. The only 'family' I have is myself; myself and you, that are mine."  
- "And your parents?"  
- "Try to think I never had them. I only had myself."  
- "Another thing I wanted to ask you, Vegeta, but I'm afraid to do so..."  
- "Afraid? Why? Have I ever been offended with anything you've ever told me?"  
- "No... no, I have no complaints"  
- "Well, then, ask"  
- "No, it's alright, nevermind..."  
- "Ask me"

And he said it so firm, so authoritary, that she just had to ask.

- "Were you... married?"  
A slight frown crossed his eyes.  
- "Yes, I was married"  
- "And your wife..?"  
- "You've been told something..."  
- "No one told me anything..."  
- "You've been told something; right or wrong?"  
- "Well, yes..."  
- "You've been told that I was married, and that I killed my wife, is that it?"  
- "Precisely"  
- "And do you believe it?"  
- "No! Of course not... I couldn't believe that you killed your own wife"  
- "Of course not! What kind of ignorance is that? No reason to kill my own wife, a thing that's mine!"

Aikan suddenly shuddered, without knowing why. But it was the word thing used by her husband to refer to his previous wife.

- "But other men, however, have killed their women..."  
- "Name a reason"  
- "Jealousy"  
- "Ah! Jealousy... only fools are jealous, because only their women can leave them"  
- "Let's talk about other things"  
- "Why?"  
- "It hurts to hear you talk like that... like if I could ever leave or fail you!"  
- "I know; I know it without the need of being told"

For a moment, there was silence in the air.

- "Anything else you want to ask me?"  
- "Not that I can think of..."  
- "Good. As for the other woman, the first, she died without me killing her"

That was one of the few times King Vegeta had talked about his previous wife. And Aikan was thoughtful; Did he love her? and then came the pouncing enigma that was torturing her heart; Does he love me?

***

It was a ray of light in Aikan's tempestuous life when she found herself to be the future mother of who would be the prince of Vegitasei.

This will surely evoke some emotion on him, Aikan thought, as she was told her husband the good news.

- "I knew it. I was waiting for him; my son. I knew it"

Aikan was mildly surprised. "And just how did you know?"

- "Because you had to have him; he was bound to come"  
- "But other people don't have them..."  
- "Others, yes", he said proudly. "But not me"

And without doubt, the son -who would bear his father's name- came. Only that the father remained as stubborn and hermetic as always. He only opposed to having Aikan raise the boy.

- "As he is the Saiya-jin Prince, he will be a great warrior. And as I don't doubt your abilities, these matters would take too much of your will, and I want you to stay as young as possible."

Only did he accept when the doctor explained to his majesty that, while this was -in part- true, Aikan would be far from losing her looks by raising her son. Besides, he was still just a newborn, and women were more doted at these matters.

King Vegeta refused to hold his son. "You don't gain anything with that except bother him." Although on some occasion he would stare at him for some time.

- "Didn't you ask me once, Aikan, for my family? Well, here you have it"

*** 

As for Aikan, little Vegeta was all she felt she had. My son... even now, you look so much like your father... and even now, I wonder; does he love me...? and the woman felt a pain in her chest. His majesty was torturing her heart.

She would look at her son and cry inconsolably; while she was alone, that was. Alone with her small little prince. And the baby, not knowing why his mother shed tears, cried in unison with her.

- "Don't cry, my son. Don't cry...", and the woman tried to smile amidst her pain. "Saiya-jins don't cry"

***

The pain had grown to be unbearable. Aikan didn't know for certain just how much more she could manage. And all she ever wanted to know was the answer to the misery in her life; to cry freely; to open the door for trapped emotions. But she couldn't do it; it was ridiculous -as if she were abiding by some silent rule in life where the realm of feelings was unthinkable. Yet the day came when she stormed up to her husband the minute she saw him.

- "You coward! Nothing but a coward... but I know all about you, Vegeta!!! ALL ABOUT YOU!"

The King stood there, impassive. "Do you really?"

- "Yes, really!! I know that you don't love me... that the only reason you ever wanted me was for mere exhibits and not for the woman that gave her all for you nor for the mother of your son! I know that you don't love me..."

- "Is there anything else? Or are you done?"

Aikan felt rage rushing through her veins. "YOU DON'T CARE, DO YOU?! I JUST KNOW--YOU COWARD! COWARD, COWARD, COWARD!"

- "Alright, woman. You've gone insane"  
- "Nonsense! Me? Insane?"  
- "Definitely! And you know what? You won't find what you're looking for; you will never hear any pathetic, novel phrases from me! As for you --you have lost your mind"  
- "You coward!!! Coward, coward, coward!!!", Aikan screamed, out of composure.

Vegeta remained impassive, his icy stare on Aikan. "Something must be done."

And he left.

***

The day after the incident, the saiya-jin King summoned to doctors, which would diagnose and dictate of any disorders the woman might have.

"Now, Aikan" -begun King Vegeta, with terrible calm- "as we already know, you're not feeling well, and these doctors are here to determine the cause of it and submit you, if possible, to the treatment necessary. In your lucid moments, you must understand this as so."

"But I'm not insane...", Aikan trailed off, trembling beyond measure. "I'm sure it's some kind of misunderstanding, really!"

The doctors looked at Aikan, then at the King, and looked at each other. "Excuse us for a moment, your majesty"

- "So... what are we going to do?"  
- "Declare her insane, what else..!"  
- "Poor woman! It was actually sad to hear her... what I fear is that she truly loses her mind"  
- "True... but what can we do, if not follow orders from the king?"

And they took her away.

***

Poor Aikan! It was dark, cold, and empty that place; and she felt just the same. Her only consolation was that they would let her see her son almost everyday. 

During her stay in the madhouse, as she would call it, Aikan had time to think without interruption; which wasn't really to good of an idea. "I didn't kill my wife", he says... of course he didn't! There was no need. She died of fear before him! Vegeta... I love him so much! Blindly, it seems. And does he feel anything at all..? Vegeta..!

And for fear of truly going insane, Aikan admitted to losing composure momentarily but that now she was cured. Upon hearing this, King Vegeta came to take her back to the palace.

- "I heard you were better", said Vegeta, who stared at Aikan with knife-edge, piercing eyes.  
- "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Vegeta..!", Aikan exclaimed, as she cast her gaze upon her husband; a gaze full of love, blind love, and fear; equally blind as well.  
- "Sorry? But there's no need..."  
- "Vegeta... you came... you came for me! Did you really think I was insane..?"  
- "Aikan; you once asked me if it was true I killed my first wife. I asked you in return if you believed such a thing. Do you remember what your answer was?"  
- "That I couldn't believe it..."  
- "Well, that would be my answer for your question. I couldn't think--I couldn't believe-- that you would go insane over pathetic emotions. You are a saiya-jin."

Aikan locked her eyes on his; his eyes cold, and sharp - and truly felt one step away from complete insanity. Something made the woman place her hand upon his handsome face, pull herself near him, and whisper in his ear, "Do you love me..?"

Just then, Aikan saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before on her husband; like when lightning strikes in the dark night, flashing just a glimpse of light; a glimpse into the soul the man had so jealously sealed. And it was that her husband had two single, solitary tears dwelling in the rim of his eyes.

In a fierce whisper he said, "And you dare ask such a question...? At first, I felt... nothing; but now...? Aikan... Aikan! You're everything.... and I'm more yours than you are mine...!" 

He kissed her; wildly, frenetically. And the woman thought really go insane as she saw her husband's soul in his hands. "Oh, Vegeta! I could just die now...!"

These words made him wake up from what seemed like a chapter from a lost dream. But he didn't turn back.

After such incident, days passed and Aikan rarely saw the King. And when she did, he seemed colder and more distant than he had ever been. Aikan was now more confused than ever; had he meant what he said the other day? Did he love her for being herself, or for being his? Did it... did it really... happen?

***

So many torments of the heart shook Aikan's spirit in a violent manner; now the poor woman really did look like going insane. Often, she would drift off in deliriums, in which she called her husband with the most arduous, passionate words Aikan could think of. And King Vegeta, in an attempt to calm his woman's pain, would answer her by telling her, "I'm yours, yours, yours and only yours".

And she would hold her grip on him to the point of asphixia.

The King had been grown more attentive; although he would do his best to keep it in subtle ways. Once, he even brought the woman lavenders -her favorite flowers- in hopes of reminding her of the outside fields and all those andromines. But that just didn't help; something was killing her from inside.

When King Vegeta saw death was going to take his queen away from him, he summoned the best doctors in the region. But everything seemed useless.

- "Well? What are you waiting for? Save her!"  
- "Impossible, Your Highness, impossible"  
- "Impossible? Nonsense! Don't you know how to do that so-called blood transfusion?"  
- "Impossible, Your Majesty, impossible"  
- "My blood for hers, doctor! My blood for hers! Now go, save her!"  
- "Impossible... impossible... only a miracle can save her now", the doctor mumbled as her left.

The King's exasperated behavior filled Aikan's heart with the purest, sweetest light. In the end, she could only be so happy..! How did she ever doubt his love for her?

And the poor woman lost her life drop by drop.

***

King Vegeta climbed on her bed and lied just beside her and held her tightly. The man wanted to give her warmth; warmth that was escaping the poor woman. He also wanted to give her his breath. The man was like crazy. And she smiled.

- "I'm dying, Vegeta... I'm dying"  
- "No you're not! You can't, you musn't die"  
- "Why? Can't your woman die?"  
- "No, my woman can't die - I'd rather die first!"

And she smiled; just faintly. "Oh, Vegeta! Now I can give everything for granted! I always knew you loved me"

- "And no, I never loved you! No such nonsense! Those cowards who talk about love -either fools or poets- let their women die... no; I didn't love you..."  
- "Never..?", Aikan barely whispered, being a prisoner of her old doubt once again.  
- "No; I... I... I have no words..!", said the King, as he smashed his fist against the wall.  
- "Oh, Vegeta...", and there was in this call like a trace of lost, sad, triumph.  
- "But listen to me, Aikan. Live; live and be yours; be free. Because you... deserve it."  
- "If I only could...! But, what about you?"  
- "Me? If I can't be yours, then I'd rather die!"  
- "Now, Vegeta, tell me; who are you?"  
- "Since the moment I saw you, I have always been yours"

The woman gave her last breath; and soon the King felt have in his arms nothing more than a souless body. He gazed at her for some time; never before had he seen her so beautiful, so splendid as she was now. And it didn't take too long for reality to sink in; she was gone. She was gone and he was alone.

The man felt the pain growing within his chest. Just then, he felt tears streaming down his face. Tears soon transformed into sobs -sobs which seemed to extert pain and love; wild love within him. He was alone.

For a moment, he thought seeing her smile and move her eyes. He whispered the most beautiful, intense words in her ear; words she would have given everything to hear. She was cold.

The pain that inhibited in the saiya-jin's chest was maddening. It grew harder and harder to canalize such powerful emotions. And just when he thought losing it, he saw his son -who had no more than 3 years by then- walk into the morbid sanctuary. Without second thought, the saiya-jin king took his son in his arms and embraced him tightly, gave him numerous kisses; looking in his son's eyes for the eyes of Aikan. And the young boy, not used to his father's embraces or kisses, or somehow guessing the passion within them, couldn't help but cry frenetically.

"Don't cry my son. Don't cry..."

And the man tried to hide his own tears amidst the pain. 

"Saiya-jins don't cry"

Planet Vegita, 735 A.D


End file.
